elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Merchants (Skyrim)/Archive 1
Page Modification I think this Page needs major upgrade, I will start working on it here. Any help are welcome. [[User:Fycan| Fy]][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 18:36, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Merchants v2.01 Gender isn't neccesary. Neither is hold. If it's outside of a city or town (if there are any) then you can name the hold under location. Other than that it looks really good. INF1DEL (talk) 10:04, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :Gender would be beneficial for those who invested in Speech Perk, Allure. I also think Hold would help players who want to find Merchants nearby when the Town they went ran out of money. It will also help players who has excessively high Bounty in certain Holds. However, having both Location & Hold does seem redundant. I am open to hear opinions. Thank you, INF1DEL. [[User:Fycan| Fy]][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 20:05, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :With the changes I've made in the last couple days I don't think a complete rebuild is neccesary. I like it the way it is, where each city has its own table that you can skip to. I think it would be great if you added all the new info like gold, hours, invest, etc. INF1DEL (talk) 01:08, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :I see benefits in keeping data separated for each Towns. Would you mind if we use Holds as the main category while moving Towns into its subcategory? That way, I can remove Locations & Holds and avoid the overlap while keeping the benefits of having Holds information as mentioned on my earlier post. [[User:Fycan| Fy]][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 06:18, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :Done, good idea. INF1DEL (talk) 12:22, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Merchants v2.02 Merchants Respawn Timer Do Merchants really get replaced? I remember when Skyrim was coming out I heard if a certain merchant died he/she would be replaced by a random NPC or something. Now, Belethor of Belethor's General Goods (In whiterun) and both of the ladies of the apparel shop in Solitude (Forgot their names) have been killed. The ladies of Solitude were killed by me, and Belethor was killed by hired thugs (Who were hired by one of the girls in solitude lol) But neither of them have been replaced, no one replaced Belethor, and while the second sister replaced the first in Solitude no one replaced her. So is this a bug or just not a feature?? 00:54, November 29, 2011 (UTC) -- I heard that Belethor could be replaced by Sigurd if he was killed during the Battle for Whiterun, but since he never got killed in any of my games I didn't experience that by myself. It's the same with Lucan Varlerius, where his sister could take over the store, and this one blacksmith in Markath; if she got killed by the Forsworn in one particular quest her associate could take over her store as well, that happened once in one of my games. On the other hand, Birna from Birna's Oddments in Winterhold was killed in one of my games and at some point before she mentioned her brother who could have taken her place, but instead her body never disappeared and no new merchant showed up. Merchants Glitches Found a glitch, not sure if it's specific merchants or all of them. If I sell them stuff until they run out of money then load an autosave they will have less gold. I still have everything I sold before loading and the same amount of gold but the merchant has less. I've noticed this with the fence in the thieves guild hideout, Beirand in Solitude, and Bits and Pieces in Solitude. Haven't tried replicating it anywhere else. INF1DEL (talk) 01:45, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Merchants When Robbed I stole pretty much everything of value from Arcadia's shop in Whiterun and she never caught me but was following me around the entire time, around a hour later in real time a bunch of mercenarys show up and try to kill me and have a note from Arcadia saying that I am a thief and deserve to be punished. This has only happened to me once, early in the game even though I have cleaned out more then one shop, is it only a one time encounter or has any else has this happen more then once? Cbulls (talk) If you steal from a store, regardless whether or not you were caught, hired mercenaries may be sent after you. There is no real consequnce and you don't recieve a bounty from killing the mercenaries, in fact the hold guards may help you fight them. Jefferson76 (talk) 01:29, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Merchants MIA So i noticed that its missing the Falkreath's Blacksmith (i dont remember his name but im sure there is a blacksmith there) i would add him to the list but i dont want to mess it up =/ Btw he gives you a quest to find a dog outside the city --Preceding unsigned comment added by Alduin. :I think his name is Lod. [[User:Fycan| Fy]][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 20:05, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Stores Stores (Skyrim) should have its content merged into this page Timeoin•Say G'Day• •Skyrim To-Do List 02:27, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Little trick on selling items You may know that merchants have limited amount of gold. I have found one trick that I think worth to mention here. What you need is the "Merchant" perk and a merchant that is also a trainer (i.e. Eorlund Gray-Mane). When you ask them to train you, the gold you pay will also increase their gold repository. This means that you can sell more items to him/her. This increase is not long lasting as by changing map the gold from your training will disappear. This is only useful if you is not really high on the particular skill and have quite a lot things to sell. This will save your time to go find other merchant and at the same time increase that skill levels. Of course, the gold you recieved in the end is not more than what he/she originally have. One moment that I think this is very useful is when you do the leveling for smithing and enchanthing. As you know, the equipments that you produce will be quite a lot and each is quite expensive. Mrbenz (talk) 11:18, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Resetting a merchant's inventory and...Babette. As far as I understood it, you had to go about your business with a merchant, and if they lacked one or more of the items that you are looking for quite intensively (e.g. boots with the Muffle enchantment), then you had to save the game, and after saving, kill the merchant (or if they are an essential character, attack them until their health is depleted, they cower, and beg for mercy), then reload that save you had just made. (Now of course, I read others say that you only need to attack them and reload, so what do I know?) Well, this is how I came to a dilemma with Babette : ) There is some kind of strike going among the Daedric heart makers of Skyrim and not even she had any. Arghgghgh! Anyway, I took my chances, saved after our dealings, and then attacked her until she became hostile and ran away, at which point I reloaded the save I had made seconds before. Voila! It works on her, too. Of course, 99% of you probably knew that...Timfever (talk) 05:10, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Help me please: what is merchant fraction id???